The orange and purple mixture (kaimau Kai Aphmau)
by Gamepro8321
Summary: Aphmau is walking down to her class when she sees a maif'wa named Kai. Aphmau ends up having a crush on Kai. Aphmau faints over Kai and ends up going to his house. IF YOU DON'T SHIP KAIMAU DON'T READ!


**Hello This is Gamepro8321 and I decided to fix this up and add a little. This is like a Fanfic that I use to test things. I don't put my full effort into this. If you want me to make another Aphmau story that I will actually put time into just tell me. Also this is a edited version.**

 **Aphmau P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallway on my way to my sixth class. Me and my friend were talking about our summers and our plans for the afternoon. Just like we normally do. We turned a corner as a orange haired Mief'wa walked by. For some reason my heart started beating really fast. I watched him walk each leg movement seamed with perfect grace. I stopped mid sentence and froze watching him. A weird feeling came over my whole body. I haven't felt this feeling since Aaron. Thinking about Aaron made me almost cry on the inside usually but this time i didn't. When he finally walked out of sight I fell back into reality unsatisfied for some unknown reason. All my friends looked at me weirdly. I asked them why they were looking at me weirdly. My friend Katelyn asked, "Aphmau you froze and then started drooling?"

"WAIT WHAT" i replied. _The last time I started to drool over someone i went on a date with them. This all seams to be connecting to dating and stuff. Theirs no way that will happen i like Aaron don't I?_ As I entered the class room i realized he was in my class. I looked over at my seat and Zenix was sitting their. I decided not to mess with him. The only other seat was right next to the Mief'wa. The closer I got to him the more that feeling came. I sat down. Now I felt like I was on fire. So many thought came in my head. I was so deep in thought i didn't realize I got called on.I popped back into reality.

"That orange haired Mief'wa is cute" I said

"Is that your answer" the teacher joked

"NO HE'S NOT CUTE, I MEAN HE ISN'T UGLY, BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM, WELL A LITTLE BUT NOT A LOT" I blurted out. Everyone was laughing. The orange haired kid started to turn a shade of red. The rest of the time went slowly, but it finally ended. When I went to leave the orange kid said, "hey"

"H-h-hey" I said

"Do you know my name before you called me orange haired mief'wa" he said in the most hottest and calm voice.

"N-n-n-n-no wha-what is i-it" I said Staring into his beautiful orange eyes. My legs were shaking now I could barely stand.

"It's Kai" he said. After hearing 12 words from him I couldn't stand. I fell and he caught me bridal style. This was to much for me I fainted.

 **Kai P.O.V.**

"Hello hello hello" he said. _I realized what happen and ran her to my house so she would not be left in the school. She seamed so beautiful sleeping I just wanted her to be mine.. I walked away trying not to look back. I know I wouldn't be able to explain why I was kissing her if she woke up. I have to think of a way to get her home. I know though what happened maybe she would want to stay here with me. I am going to try to stay away from her I thought. I don't want to. Well maybe one kiss. Ugh I must resist. This is the first time I like someone. Okay one kiss._ I lightly kissed her on her head. Maybe one more. I went in for the second kiss and she woke up with me kissing her on the lips. I don't think she noticed in till her face turned so red I thought she was dead.

 **Aphmau P.O.V.**

My face turned bright. "KAI" I screamed. _I looked around and realized I was in Kai's house. Kai was still kissing me when i realized what happened. I didn't know what to do my head was confused but some part of me told me to kiss him back. The other part wanted to yell at him for kissing me while i was knocked out. Wait knocked out he was being nice. Should i be nice back._ As he went to pull away from the kiss i pulled him back in and we began to make out. _Am I making out with this person I just met._ He didn't even resist or try to pull back. An hour passed. We finally stopped. After that we both seamed really happy. We both wanted to go at it again but we both knew My mom would kill me if i came home any later. He offered me a ride and I agreed. When I got home all my friends were worried since they couldn't find me. I just said I was busy with a friend.

 **Hi i hope you enjoyed the fanfic.**


End file.
